


《禁果》

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: *ABO设定，双A*第一次双A车，不好吃见谅





	《禁果》

**“他拥有一只豹子，他总会意识到那并不是只猫咪”**  

\--------

       李东海掐着李赫宰的脖子逼着他趴在床上，犬齿靠近那段细长的脖子，对准隐隐散发着血橙香的腺体想用力咬下去，雅淡的冬加豆早就变得凌厉，只属于Alpha发情期的暴虐让那股平淡的木香变得混沌而浓烈，被汗水打湿的刘海被他随手捋上去，一双眼隐隐有血丝透出来。

       信息素先于李赫宰本人醒过来，两个Alpha的信息素彼此碰撞，被压制的血橙本能的凶狠的回击，肌肉全部鼓胀起来了，李赫宰反手勾住他的脖子，自己灵活的翻身压上去，那人在他身下用力的挣脱，像极了被囚困住的豹子。

      李赫宰坐在李东海柔韧的小腹上，一只手卡着他的下巴，另一只手熟练的撕扯剩余的布料，被压制的体位让发情期失去理智的Alpha愤怒的掰开那只铁钳一样的手，信息素顺着被咬破的皮肉在体内横冲直撞，逼得没到发情期的男人腺体鼓胀，他既想撕碎这个不知好歹的闯入者，又想彻底操开这具木香的身体。

 

 

       李东海被强制跪伏在柔软的床褥上，他形状饱满姣好的胸肌被人用力的揉搓，那个混蛋甚至像用对待女人的方式淫秽的拍打那两块光滑的肌肉，他仰起脖子喘息却刚好将那个要命的位置露在李赫宰眼下。

       李赫宰毫不留情的一口咬下，犬牙压入皮肤，顺着血丝流下来的是李东海痛苦的抽气，本来就不相容的味道被强行揉捏在一起，他痛的浑身战栗，但是下身又兴奋的高涨。

       他的爱人平时总是温柔，今天却失了理智，要命的唇舌用后颈开始，舔过优美的肩线，再狠狠的咬上去，好像要在他身上打上无数的烙印。

       因为良好的锻炼，他脊背线条柔韧紧实，李赫宰叼着他的腺体一只手在前面玩弄饱满的胸肉，一只手绕到背面，李东海的腰敏感的要命，他偏偏卡着那段窄窄的一握上下摩蹉，还要故意磨蹭那两个浅浅的腰窝，那里生的太好了，卡在挺翘的臀尖和窄腰之间两个微凹，被强硬破开生殖腔的时候会格外明显，一身雪白的皮肉变得粉红，那里红的更明显，像是盛满了灼热的春情。

 

 

       李赫宰终于舍得放开他胸前的两块肉，低头看下去只能看到青紫的指印，色泽红润的乳头被掐的肿大，连细微的乳孔都被揉搓的露出，配合那里不见天日的肤色越发显得淫靡凄惨。

       然后那两瓣臀肉落入男人的手里，明明是个再强势不过的Alpha，那里却厚实挺翘，被揉搓用力了还会微晃，活像是雪白的肉浪，用力掰开像蜜桃一样的臀就能看到紧张收缩的后穴。

       他不能像omega情动的时候分泌体液，这让李赫宰沾满了润滑剂的手指进入的异常艰难，大概因为发情期，他比平时更紧张，高热的肠壁含着那根入侵的手指不知所措，因为疼痛而无法让他前端成结，但是体内两股信息素让他只能趴在床单上不能反抗，翻出的肠肉可怜兮兮的随着手指的动作收卷，他痛极了，连眼角都被逼出了泪，嗓子里是困兽的哀鸣，李赫宰怜惜他，安抚性的帮他套弄萎靡的性器，收起自己的犬牙改用唇舌去膜拜这具美好的肉体，他有足够的耐心去让李东海为自己不甘心的打开身体。

      即使已经耐心细致的开拓润滑过，那本不该进入的后穴依旧不习惯的轻微红肿着，不知所错的含紧强硬插入自己的东西，在身体还没有反应过来的时候，就因为精准的攻击而让他产生了不该有的快感，李赫宰对他的身体太熟悉了，他几乎是迅速的操熟了李东海，失去了理智，李东海歪着脑袋搞不清楚自己是应该迎合还是抗拒。

      李赫宰依旧为这仿佛是上帝亲手雕琢的美景而赞叹，他把李东海翻过来，亲吻他的乳尖和濡湿的嘴唇，抚慰他被迫挺立的性器，捏着他的下巴缠着他的唇舌，直到听到李东海从喉咙深处发出的哭腔。

       那被揉捏出印子的腰肢几乎腾空了，细瘦的双腿被弯折压在脸侧，他像是被抓住的蝴蝶，绝望又茫然的拍打翅膀，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，然后立马被男人温柔的舔舐走，他动作那么柔和，下身却更加用力，可怜的入口被填满，不能得到休息的强制打开又闭合，他的生殖腔那么紧窄，却被长粗的性器捅穿，这样不科学的刀具组合到最后居然真的能拓开他的身体，润滑剂被挤出，黏湿的濡在腿根。

 

 

       他们早就和常人不同，李赫宰深深埋在alpha退化的宫口，那里的软肉敏感又湿热，稍微一碰就能李东海尖叫出声，他的信息素更加尖锐强硬的排斥那个闯入者，甚至显露出了从未有的凶性。

       李赫宰放过了他，轻柔的吻过他汗湿的额头，动作放柔以便李东海能从痛苦中缓过来，等到他耳尖泛红再用惊人的耐心把他操开，让他在从尾椎开始而上的酥麻中难耐的呻吟扭动。

       他的信息素也发生了变化，混沌的冬加豆变得清冽柔和，混合着血橙，像原野上最和煦的风，李赫宰被这几乎融合为一的信息素折磨的要疯，顾不得李东海的哀求，如狩猎的狮子把他送上了这场漫长性爱的高潮，李东海茫然的被插射，前段委屈的成结，他的眸子失了焦，显出一种淫荡的无措。

 

       李赫宰把他搂在怀里，他还在微微的抽搐，就像是冬天会蹭到枕边的猫，但是李赫宰清楚地知道，他只是习惯了被宠成猫的豹子。

  


End file.
